


Canaria

by luna_eterna



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, POV First Person, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_eterna/pseuds/luna_eterna
Summary: lyrics (+ links to listen) for the song I composed forIzuLeo Week2020written from Izumi's POV.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 7





	Canaria

**Author's Note:**

> belatedly posting this here because I didn't get around to it back in June.
> 
> this combined day 2 (Canary Soirée/wings) & day 3 (Checkmate/memories) of the IzuLeo Week prompts; the mood is more like the former musically and the latter lyrically.
> 
> in the spirit of the "Soirée in the Canary Hall" event story, I rearranged an old song of mine instead of writing a new one from scratch :P 
> 
> If the harpsichord motif sounds familiar to you, it's because I adapted parts of Mozart's "Eine kleine Nachtmusik" for it, as it is a piece mentioned favorably by Leo in the Izumi POV chapter ["Lionheart"](maluridae.dreamwidth.org/38797.html) from the Ensemble Stars! novels

**"Canaria"**

lyrics / composition / arrangement / vocals: me

> _there's a song you don't remember -_  
>  _strange and sad and somewhat tender_  
>  _with same old steps in different dances,_  
>  _like we stood a chance_
> 
> _we reached up for the sky together_  
>  _with battles that we had to weather_  
>  _though I carved the path that we saw,_  
>  _you were the one to fall_
> 
> _"don't you see this world is crazy?_  
>  _no need to contain its beauty"_  
>  _if only you could say that again..._
> 
> _we put our pride on the line_  
>  _you bet your heart, I held back mine_  
>  _believed we'd win a hopeless game_  
>  _in the end, it was all the same_
> 
> _you gave me wings and set me free,_  
>  _found the light I had in me_  
>  _we lost our truth, it was far too late_  
>  _yet I kept you caged anyway..._

alternatively, you can watch the lyrics video here:

if none of the embeds work for you:

[HQ audio link here](https://soundcloud.com/cybacle/canaria-vocal-version)  
[lyrics video here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCB1wVKzWZA)

**Author's Note:**

> if you're interested in the detailed thought process behind the song, I wrote [this blog entry about it](https://scribacle.tumblr.com/post/625121758567071744/songblog-the-evolution-of-canaria) :>


End file.
